


Bruises

by Alliemackenzie28



Series: H/C Bingo Prompts [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Concussions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, a concussion is a bruise ok?, prompt: bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliemackenzie28/pseuds/Alliemackenzie28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny hit his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I podficced it too: https://soundcloud.com/allie-mackenzie/bruises

A tangled mass of sound surrounds Danny. Shouts blur together. The pop of gunfire smacks into his ears from somewhere above him. Boots shuffle on concrete close to his head. Are his eyes closed? Sleepy. 

Trying to make him do something. Somebody is. Loud voice close to his head. Head. Hurt spikes through his skull.

“Nnnnn…”

Voice liked that. He’s cold, lying on something cold. He’s shivering. The shakes hurt his aching head. So does Steve’s voice. Steve was standing over him shooting at… He’s shivering. Please warm me up Steve.

“G-g-g-gnnnnnn…”

Warm hands are holding his head gently, calloused thumbs stroking across his cheekbones. Steve’s hands are the only thing that feel good, so Danny focuses on them. Questions float by him in another voice. Crackling from Steve’s radio sears into his brain. 

“Ahh-” His hands move towards his head. His cheek is cold again. Then the warmth returns. Ok, Danno. Steve said that? Maybe a while ago, but it’s just started to make sense. 

There’s the sharp rip of velcro near him, and hard plastic digging into the bottom of his jawbone, pressing his teeth together. Hands on his legs, his shoulder, hooked into the waistband of his jeans. On three. Steve’s voice. He feels nothing but the calluses rubbing his cheeks. His hair is messed up.

Suddenly, Danny is dizzier than he’s ever been in his life. Can’t make sense of up or down. He’s puking before he even realizes it’s going to happen, and it’s terrifying because he’s on his back. The world tilts again, but the puke runs out of his mouth and down the side of his face and into his ear. He gags over and over, gasps burning liquid and chokes and heaves and he can’t breathe. Air hisses and there’s plastic in his mouth and breathing gets a little easier but he’s still choking. Dizziness. His senses blur.

A flash grenade goes off in one eye, then the other. He gasps, pukes again. Dizziness. Blur.

The hard surface beneath him jolts. A diesel engine rumbles soothingly. Snow chains jingle below. Ambulance. Good. There’s tape on his forehead. 

More bumps, the smell of diesel exhaust, warm night air. Slam, slam as the ambulance doors are shut. Whoosh as the hospital doors open. Voices. 

“Guh-” Gonna puke again. Blur.

Cold again. No more plastic digging into his chin or back. Softness beneath him. Bangbangbangbangbang around and around him in a mechanical whir. Guuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhbangbangbang- blur.

“Danny.” The voice is soft. Finally there’s quiet inside Danny’s head. 

“Mmmm.” Steve’s gun calluses rub his fingers, warm. Steve’s voice rumbles beside him, deep and even like the diesel engine. Danny just listens for a while. Eventually, bits of what’s being said begin to filter through the thick cotton covering his mind. 

“...worried, Danno.”

“... said you’d be…”

“... so overcooked I could barely…”

“... you home…”

Blur.

Someone is messing with Danny’s hand. He cracks his eyes open, and his surroundings have that middle-of-the-night feel. Nobody is holding his other hand. Where’s-

“Sss… Sdeve…”

His throat is raw and dry. The nurse presses a straw to his lips and he tries to get his lips around it but he can’t.

“Steve?” he whispers. Then suddenly the nurse has been replaced by Steve’s warm presence. Danny opens his eyes. His partner smiles down at him and asks him a question but by the time Danny’s figured out how to answer, he’s forgotten what Steve asked.

“Y’ok?”

“Yeah, buddy, I’m ok,” Steve says, voice low. “You rest.”

Blur.


End file.
